SCP-1440
Character Synopsis SCP-1440 is a man of unknown ethnicity and age. When questioned about its name, place or time of birth, SCP-1440 will refuse to answer, although it is unclear if this is due to the subject being unwilling to share this information or not possess it. Though the subject's appearance is that of an octogenarian, it has not shown any signs of aging in the fifty (50) years since first coming to the attention of the Foundation. SCP-1440's anomalous nature becomes apparent once it comes into contact with human population or man-made objects and remains in contact with them for longer than a few days; SCP-1440 has an acute adverse effect on everything connected to humanity. Prolonged exposure of any man-made object or person to it will cause increasingly destructive events to occur in SCP-1440's vicinity, until the destruction or death of said human element. The only exceptions to this are SCP-1440 itself and its belongings (its clothes, a sack made of an unidentified material, a pack of worn playing cards, and a small glass cup). Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown. 1-B, '''Possibly High 1-B through Fourth Spear of The King and All-Death Sack '''Verse: SCP Foundation Name: SCP-1440, "The Old Man from Nowhere", The Exile Gender: Male Age: Seemingly 80 physically however it's true age remains a mystery Classification: Keter Class SCP, "Old Man" Special Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 4, 5, and 8 cut off from death by and cursed with immortality by The Brothers Death), Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sealing, Blood Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Possession, Power Nullification (The Fourth Spear of the King nullifies Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Causality Manipulation) Destructive Ability: Unknown (It can causes events to happen based on circumstances through Cause & Effect Relations. However it's never displayed actual Destructive Capability. Although supposedly it caused Humanity to be destroyed by causing the SCP Foundation to activate all it's nuclear warheads). Hyperverse Level, '''Possibly High Hypervere Level via Fourth Spear of the King (The Spear itself has the essence of Scarlet King and can potentially slay them. Said spear was used on Leviathans to kill them off) and All-Death Sack (The Sack can capture entities as powerful as The All-Death themselves) 'Speed: Noemal Human '(As fast as an average human). The Fourth Spear of The King grants them 'Immeasurable '''attack & reaction speeds 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(Never actually shown attack physically. Only though manipulation of Cause and Effect) 'Durability: Town Level '(Can survive the blast of a Nuclear Bomb). Being unbound by Death and reliant of The Brother's Deaths Curse makes SCP-1440 harder to kill 'Stamina: Average Range: Standard Melee Range. Several kilometers with Causality Manipulation and other abilities Intelligence: High '''(Defeated the Brothers Death in a game of cards, though he had to cheat to do so) '''Weaknesses: Can only use The Prizes of the Brothers Death a limited number of times. Once the uses run low, The Brothers become resistant to it's abilities Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'The Prizes of the Brothers Death:' The prized possessions of the Brothers Death won by SCP-1440 during the brief period after his demise when he wandered the Eternal House of Death. Though they have a limited number of uses, these prizes are extremely powerful, able to completely nullify the Brothers' influence on the mortal world. *'The Fourth Spear of the Scarlet King:' One of the seven spears of the Scarlet King, it is a short spear which appears to have been crudely fashioned out of raw iron. When in close proximity to another of the seven spears, the artifact generates an extradimensional portal of a size and stability proportionate to the number of component spears present. The spear is able to withstand being cooled to 1 μK and heated to over 3200 K, absorbs electricity instead of conducting it, and exhibit magnetic properties, but is unaffected by other magnetic objects. It cannot be bent mechanically and cannot be stretched or compressed along any axis. Despite constantly shedding chunks of rust it does not lose any mass, and despite the apparent fragility of the oxidation on their surface, not even a diamond drill bit can scratch the rust. The spear is also capable of completely overriding the stabilized local timeline, effectively defining normalcy within the area of effect, overriding local causality, and reversing narrative inertia. The spear also demonstrates the following capabilities: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Immortals Category:Revived Characters Category:Card Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Blood Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Disease Users Category:Time Benders Category:Spear User Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionist Category:Slayers Category:Demi-Gods Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1